Ne réveillez pas un dragon qui dort
by Frozen Chainsaw
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, deux petites voix se sont mises à parler dans la tête de Josh, lui ordonnant de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables de se rapprocher de son demi-frère. - Yaoi -


_Petite entorse à mon thème habituel, voici une fic sur Drake et Josh ! Étant donné qu'il n'y en existe presque pas en français, j'ai décidé d'apporter ma petite contribution. Si mon style est légèrement différent que d'habitude, c'est normal: cette fic à été écrite il y a, je crois, plus de trois ans ! Au départ, elle faisait partie d'un défi d'une cinquantaine de thèmes mais mon disque dur s'est crashé et j'ai donc perdu tout mes textes... tous ? Non ! Une petite fic traînait encore et toujours dans ma boîte mail, ne demandant qu'à être postée !_

_Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même, bonne lecture à tous ! \o/_

* * *

><p><strong>Bip bip bip ! Bip bip bip ! Taloutaloutwiii ! Cuiiii c… *BOOM !*<strong>

La main de Josh atterrit brutalement sur le portable tonitruant posé à seulement quelques centimètres de son oreille. Il devrait vraiment penser à changer de sonnerie pour ne pas manquer l'arrêt cardiaque chaque matin. Toutefois, il devait tout de même admettre que cette manière de se réveiller était efficace, bien que sa santé en pâtirait sans doute un jour. Le jeune homme chercha le bouton d'arrêt de la machine infernale en grommelant et, lorsque les horribles cris d'oiseaux furent enfin réduits au silence, soupira d'aise. Il réfugia ensuite sa tête dans son oreiller d'un blanc éclatant et ferma les yeux. Une odeur agréable vint alors titiller son odorat, une sorte de mélange de lavande et d'il ne savait quoi… Il sentit tout doucement son esprit partir et…

~ Mauvais, Josh, mauvais…, lui murmura une voix à l'oreille.

Josh fit un bond qui fit couiner légèrement les lattes de son sommier. Il ne devrait pourtant pas être aussi surpris à chaque fois que ce phénomène se produisait. En effet, depuis peu de temps, deux petites voix s'étaient installées dans sa tête sans sa permission et lui donnaient sans cesse des conseils, des ordres et se disputaient parfois entre elles. Le brun secoua légèrement la tête pour tenter de faire partir ces deux petites insolentes. Car oui, c'était apparemment deux demoiselles qui avaient élu domicile dans son esprit, lui glissant subtilement des allusions salaces à chacun de ses pas et à chacun de ses mouvements. Et s'il s'étouffait avec son oreiller?

~ Allez, mon p'tit chat, on se lève ! s'exclama la même voix.

~ Go, go, chaton ! encouragea l'autre.

Josh se leva comme un automate, tenant debout par Dlul savait quel miracle, et s'approcha doucement de sa penderie. Il tendit son bras à l'intérieur - buttant d'abord sur la porte fermée, qu'il ouvrit par la suite - et prit les premiers vêtements qui lui passèrent sous la main. Il s'apprêtait à quitter machinalement la pièce quand l'une des deux voix s'éleva, contrariée:

~ Non mais tu vas quand même pas le laisser là ?

- Gnquoi?…, marmonna Josh, les yeux pas encore complètement ouvert.

~ Et ton frère, t'en fais quoi ?

Un « Batséjsépamwésskevalakwépienm'mtannan… » fut la seule chose qui sortit de la gorge du jeune homme. En y réfléchissant un peu, il devait avoir l'air fou a parler tout seul, en plein milieu de sa chambre sans que personne de conscient n'y soit. Mais après tout, comme la dernière condition l'indiquait, il était le seul à peu près réveillé dans cette pièce donc il n'y voyait rien de gênant. Après plusieurs instants à essayer de comprendre ce qu'avaient voulu dire ses consciences, et après l'avoir compris bien entendu, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le lit de Drake, monta les quelques marches en bois qui menaient au matelas de son frère et s'assit sur la couette, faisant bien attention à ne pas écraser un pied ou un mollet.

Il secoua alors doucement la jambe de son frère, sachant, inconsciemment, que ceci ne le réveillerait pas. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il encore dormir avec la sonnerie que Josh avait choisi en guise de réveil ? Il devait vraiment avoir le sommeil lourd pour…

~ Mais vas-y ! Profites-en ! incita alors l'une des deux voix.

~ S'il est si endormi que ça, tu pourrais…, commença l'autre.

Josh secoua énergiquement la tête. Stop ! Temps mort ! Il n'avait pas le droit de penser cela ! Car, si ces choses étaient dans sa tête, c'était lui qui devait les avoir créées sans s'en rendre compte et donc c'était ses pensées qui étaient traduite dans… Non, absolument pas vu que Drake était son frère, il ne pouvait donc pas avoir de telles pensées. Non, c'était bel et bien deux choses qui n'avaient _aucun_ rapport avec lui, hormis le fait qu'elles avaient élu domicile dans son crâne.

~ Aaarrrgh ! Mais secoue pas si fort sans prévenir !

~ Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?

Cette idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit mais si elles le proposaient si gentiment… Josh secoua un peu plus vigoureusement la jambe de son frère en se penchant un peu pour observer ses potentielles réactions. Mais rien à faire, Drake dormait toujours à point fermer, rêvant de quelque chose d'agréable vu le demi-sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres.

- Draaake ! l'appela Josh en le secouant toujours. Il faut se leeeveeer ! Viens manger les bonnes crêpes de tonton Joshyyy !

Drake émit un grognement en se décalant légèrement pour s'installer complètement sur son flan droit. Ses mains serrèrent la couette en signe de possession et il enfuit son nez dedans. Maintenant, on ne voyait plus que ses yeux résolument clos et ses cheveux d'un brun brillant et totalement en bataille. S'il ne réagissait pas a une telle proposition, c'était qu'il était bel et bien endormi et que de le réveiller allait relever du miracle. Poussant un soupir, Josh se déplaça un peu vers le haut du matelas, se rapprochant de son frère, et lui secoua, cette fois-ci, l'épaule. Soudain, sans aucun signe avant coureur, les bras de Drake se refermèrent autour de celui de Josh qui laissa échapper un bruit étouffé.

~ Oui ! Le destin est de notre côté, ma sœur !

~ Plus que jamais, Sist' !

- Taisez-vous, vous ! s'exclama un peu trop fort le brun.

Drake resserra un peu plus son emprise sur le bras de son frère à l'entente du son de sa voix. Il colla ensuite sa joue contre la peau de Josh légèrement plus bronzée que la sienne et son sourire s'étira. Josh, quant à lui, ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. De l'embarras, de la haine, de la satisfaction, ou tout cela à la fois ? De l'embarras, certes. Le fait que son frère prenne un tel plaisir à lui broyer le bras révélait du sadisme. De la haine, aussi. Contre ces deux petites voix qui l'empêchaient de vivre pleinement ses journées. Et de la satisfaction… mais pourquoi ?

~ Mais parce que tu l'aimes, sombre idiot !

~ Oui, là ça devient pire qu'un film à l'eau de rose !

~ « Pourquoi je suis siii content quand il est près de moiii ? »

~ « Pourquoi le contact de sa peau sur la mienne me rend tout chooose ? »

~ « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de l'allonger sur la table de la cuisine et de… »

- Ça suffit !

Josh avait parlé un peu trop fort a son goût, ou plutôt hurlé pour être exact. Son cri avait, pour sûr, réveillé toute la maison, Drake y compris. Ses yeux noisette étaient ronds comme les yeux d'un chat étonné et ils fixaient Josh avec un mélange d'incompréhension, de surprise et de ravissement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ses cils papillonnant sous cet effet, et fronça les sourcils. Tous deux étaient parfaitement immobiles dans une pose très… tendancieuse, dirons-nous. Drake était toujours allongé sur son flan droit mais était en même temps presque couché sur le dos, on n'aurait su le dire. Il avait, dans ses bras, d'une part la couverture grise et d'autre part l'avant-bras de Josh. Ce dernier, quant à lui, maintenait son équilibre tant bien que mal, chacun de ses bras de part et d'autre du corps de son frère. Tandis que les deux voix dans sa tête faisaient une danse de guerre - dont il n'entendait que les incantations et remerciements aux différents dieux -, Josh se surpris à rougir de la situation.

- Josh ?…, marmonna alors Drake en tentant de sortir complètement de son état de loque. Qu'est-ce que tu…? Et pourquoi tu es…? Tu pourrais…?

~ Non ! Ne t'écarte pas ! Ca ferait tout rater !

- Oui, b… bien sûr…, dit Josh sur un ton d'excuse.

~ Nooon ! Maintenant que tu es dominant, profites-en, ça ne durera pas !

- Pardon ?

Les yeux des deux jeunes hommes s'arrondirent simultanément, si cela était encore possible du côté de Drake. Déglutissant bruyamment, Josh bégaya plusieurs mots sans sens en guise d'explication et se remit assit. Comment expliquer à Drake qu'il entendait des voix et que celles-ci le poussaient presque à le violer ? Voyant l'air interrogatif de son frère, Josh s'apprêta à lui sortir une excuse bidon quand il l'interrompit dans ses projets.

- J'ai rêvé de toi, cette nuit…, déclara-t-il simplement comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

~ Ah ? Vraiment ? Et c'était quoi comme genre de rêve ?

~ Oh, je suis sure que c'était très tout rose avec des ballons !

~ C'est certain, un adolescent rempli d'hormones en ébullition ne peut que rêver de tartes à la fraise qui volent !

~ A quoi pourrait-il rêver d'autre sinon ? A son frère qui…

- Ah bon…? questionna le cadet, décidant de ne pas écouter les deux commères dans son crâne.

- Oui… Tu volais…

~ Avec des tartes à la fraise ?

- Et tes ailes étaient bleues… Y'avait tout un tas de méchants hommes-furet affreux et tu les combattais en jouant de la guitare - tu jouais mal, soit dit en passant… Puis moi j'avais une robe mais j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi…

~ Alalah, la princesse que le preux chevalier va secourir, un classique…

~ Mais c'est tellement beau, d'un côté que…

Elles furent interrompues dans leur discussion par le rire franc mais néanmoins audible de leur hôte. Il lui fallut plusieurs instant pour se calmer totalement. Josh regarda son frère, les larmes de son fou rire passé aux yeux, et sourit stupidement. Drake reprit cependant:

- Et après, il s'est passé un truc assez flou… Je m'en rappelle plus bien, c'est le moment que tu as choisis pour me hurler dessus alors…, médita-il en jugeant Josh du regard. Mais je crois que c'était un truc du genre…

Le guitariste se mit assis à son tour et fit face à son frère, le fixant intensément, noyant ses prunelles noisette dans celles chocolat du jeune homme face à lui. Doucement alors, comme si toute le corps de Josh était en porcelaine, Drake posa ses lèvres sur celles de son demi-frère. Il s'écarta alors un peu et lui sourit légèrement.

- Mais en beaucoup mieux…

~ … Putain, si ça c'est pas du professionnalisme…

~ Il va tout de même pas s'arrêter là ?

~ Apparemment si…

~ Josh, reprend les choses en mains !

~ Et c'est pas qu'une image !

- Je vois…

~ Et tu savais pas dire quelque chose de mieux ?

~ Un simple « Je vois » n'est pas une réponse quand un beau mâle t'embrasse avec un tel sourire !

~ Saute-lui dessus !

~ Enlève-lui son pyjama !

~ Mais embrasse-le, nom d'un chien !

~ A croire qu'on ne t'as rien appris !

Mais alors qu'un concert de directives résonnait dans la tête de Josh, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître la mère de Drake. Celle-ci leur ordonna de se dépêcher sans prendre le temps de bien les observer. Pourtant, même en ayant l'esprit sain et rationnel que n'avaient pas les deux « consciences », l'on aurait put très nettement voir qu'il s'était produit quelque chose de louche l'instant d'avant. La porte claqua.

~ Josh, mon lapin en sucre…

~ On a une proposition à te faire…

- Mmmh…

~ Vois-tu, on…

- Elle a dit de se dépêcher… Mais elle n'a pas dit _pourquoi_…, chantonna Josh, faisant totalement abstraction des sons qui étaient être autre que le timbre de Drake.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il se jeta sur son frère sous les cris de guerre des deux consciences.


End file.
